1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a fuel cartridge for a fuel cell and a fuel cell using the fuel cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a conventional fuel cartridge for a fuel cell which has been known from JP-A-2003-92128 (KOKAI) is provided with a casing with high rigidity for enduring external force and a bag housed in the casing to hold fuel for a fuel cell. In the fuel cell using the fuel cartridge described in the above publication, when the fuel cartridge is assembled at a predetermined position, a hollow needle at the predetermined position is pierced into the bag of the fuel cartridge and fuel in the bag is sucked through the hollow needle by a suction pump.